


Mystery Solved

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Drabble, Fanart, Gen, Humor, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both drawing and story from 2011:</p><p>Would he really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery Solved

"Doctor? Where are you?"

"In here!" called a voice from down the corridor.

Sam followed the sound to the Doctor's bathroom. She could hear water splashing, so she opened the door. "Doctor, there's this weird purple light on the console and it's flashing and," she paused, staring in amazement. "it's making a weird noise...Doctor, you're not bathing in...TEA?? Are you??" She shook her head and laughed. "You'll do ANYTHING with that stuff, won't you?"

He grinned. "Of course! It's wonderfully beneficial! Inside and out! You should try it!"

Sam grinned. "So, THAT'S why your skin is so soft!"

The Doctor was still smiling, "Just like a cloud!" He looked at her, a mysterious gleam in his eyes. "Sam, how would you like to take a trip to Australia?"

FIN 

 

[](http://s99.photobucket.com/user/catherine_072/media/Tea_Blissed_Bordered.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Trust Eight to find THIS place! Although, the universe is probably filled with similar places - Ambemver, for instance. :)
> 
>  
> 
> http://www.miseducated.net/2009/03/bathing-in-tea/
> 
> P.S. I thought it would be cute to have Eight bathing in a giant teacup and saucer for my drawing, but in the story, he's just using the marble bathtub in the ensuite bathroom to his bedroom.


End file.
